


Vice and Virtue, Spice and Perfume

by AveAwan



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Domination/submission, F/F, Impact Play, Role Reversal, Subversion of Religious Authority, Whipping, trans main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveAwan/pseuds/AveAwan
Summary: Wrote this for a friend's birthday at their request.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evelynriese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/gifts).



Never was the light so starved of places to root within the heart of Sister Adeline as when she paced the narrow paths of the graveyard, overburdened as it was by the graves of her fallen friends and comrades. With every grave passed, every name read, a familiar face was conjured to memory; a face never again to be seen smiling, or laughing, or sighing; a face forever lost to Sister Adeline. The justification for such morbid excursions had long evaded her; did she seek to remember them? Did she seek to punish herself? Perhaps she just wished to think of something other than the future, for every trip into those accursed depths brought new nightly nightmares forth to hunt her. Twisted bodies, rusted racks, screaming dead, living nightmares...

She pushed such thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time for them; now was a time to remember. Recently, her old friend and companion, Casimir the Leper, had been interred here (along with his golden mask, as was tradition), and her purpose now was twofold. Firstly, she wished to speak to him; to confide in his silence as she did while he was alive. Second, to ensure that his resting place remained undefiled, no renegades or roustabouts looking to make quick coin stealing that last remnant of the light from his corpse. She whispered small prayers to herself as she walked, hummed hymns of willpower; they were not for the light, they were for herself, to grant her the strength she needed to make it it through this day. Her unquiet serenity was disrupted by a righteous fury when she saw what lay before the headstone Casimir; that Graverobber, knee deep in dirt and still digging.

"Thief!" Adeline exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger and marking her chest with the symbol of the light, feeling dirtied by mere proximity to such sacrilege. The Graverobber looked up with a start; and stared at Adeline with her mouth agape for a moment. The two watched each-other like a hawk and a rabbit, before the Graverobber dropped her spade and scrabbled out of the hole. Wasting no time, Adeline gave chase, and was quickly upon her prey. Adeline tackled her, and pinned her to the ground. The wind was knocked out of the Graverobber, and Adeline capitalised to give her spiel, laying atop the Graverobber and pinning her hands to the ground by the wrist.  
"What is your name, thief?!" Adeline whispered harshly, the slightest edge of command.  
"Talia Van Der Negge, your Purity," Talia squealed curtly, wheezing slightly.  
"And what was your purpose there?"  
"Gold's gold, your Purity," Talia replied quickly. 

Adeline roared.

Standing up, she pulled Talia to her feet and slammed her against the pillar of the cemetery gate. Once more, she leaned in close to a winded Talia.  
"You will listen to me. You will never bother a grave in this place again. You will now come with me to the penance hall without complaint. You will endure 21 lashes with the Governor's Delight, and you will apologise to the grave of my friend. Do you understand?"  
Talia had no reply but to wheeze and nod quickly, all too aware that being caught red-handed by Sister Adeline was among the worst things that could've happened to her. Adeline's fury did not leave her, and wasting no time, she dragged Talia down to the Chapel by the wrists, shooting her death glances ever couple meters to send a clear message; if you attempt to run, you best hope you run into the weald, because that will be the only way to escape what happens next. 

Within the Chapel's quiet halls, the paired foot steps of Adeline and Talia echoed, every step closer to the penance chamber causing Talia to sweat more and more; more than once her slick wrists slipped from Adeline's grasp, only to be re-offered as soon as Adeline had noticed. Adeline's fury had wound off by now, but a vicious smile had come across her face. Though she tried to ignore it, her face was flushed (a fact that did not escape Talia's notice, who dismissed it as the red of fury), all too excited by what was to follow than her attempts to confine her Virtue would allow. Once inside the penance hall, Talia was snapped to the post, the manacles raised just high enough to force her to expose her full back to Adeline. The Vestal laughed quietly to herself, careful not to let Talia notice her joy. She selected her weapon of choice from the rack; a long, braided leather whip, sable as the devil's heart; the Governor's Delight. 

"Do you know why they call it the Governor's Delight?" Adeline called out to Talia, who shook her head silently. Adeline had stripped her naked; her long, dirty blonde hair fell down her back, reaching just past her shoulder blades. Her slender waist had not escape Adeline's notice; nor had the softness of her skin beneath that great dirty jacket.  
"They call it that because it is what the old Governor of this land used in his more...salacious dealings with the beyond. You needn't worry about its purity though; it has been blessed by the local vicar. It still retains its physical properties though; pain that stings as wonderfully as purification feels..." Adeline was losing herself to it already, and was trying her best to bring this back to a holy stand point, though her Virtue flexed and waned at the concept.  
"Sounds hot," called Talia without thinking, "...shit!" she continued when her thinking brain caught up with her sense of humour. Her curse was punctuated by a yell as Adeline ripped the first lash against her back, across the shoulder-blades.  
"That's one, for blasphemy," Adeline said coolly, just the slightest edge of a sadist. With the accuracy of a surgeon, she ripped another lash, this time up the spine, eliciting another cry from Talia, who between lashes whispered 'ow's to herself rapidly. No use hiding it now; Adeline's Virtue strained against the inner lining of her robe. She ripped another lash diagonally across Talia's back, leaving a cross hatch of harsh red lines, relieved against her pale white skin.  
"That's two, for Casimir's sanctity," Adeline said, trying to hold herself together, trying her best to keep her pleasure out of her voice, clenching her thighs together.  
"And the rest," Adeline began, "are for reflection."  
And with those words of warning, Adeline ripped into Talia. With every lash, Talia twisted and squirmed and cried out, the spasms of her head whipping her hairs all about, making an even greater mess of the little roustabout's messy hair. However, as every strike elicited a reaction from Talia, every reaction elicited one from Adeline, who found herself drawing closer and closer to a forbidden dew point. By the tenth lash, she found herself no longer able to function with any kind of holy intent, and paused. Bashfully, she called out to Talia:  
"A-a-allow me a moment to light some incense, t-t-to p-p-purify the proceedings..." she stammered out. Talia knew a chance when she saw one; this was not her first time in manacles. She waited until she could tell Adeline had her back to her, then dislocated her wrists; the sweat, the oil of the manacles, and her own now flexile wrists allowed her to slip out of the chains. With a slight grunt, she relocated them against the penance post, before turning around to sneak out.

She was confronted by the sight of Sister Adeline hunched over in front of the incense pot (which now burned), making furious motions with her left hand, gripping the whip tightly in her right and holding it out to her side. Without making a sound, Talia crept up on the hunched nun, fixing to spook her, revenge for this unpleasant afternoon. When she was a metre away, she yelled.  
"Boo!"  
"AH!"  
Adeline fell forwards, banging her head against the incense pot, dropping the Governor's Delight in the process. Both her hand came to her aching forehead as she rolled over onto her front.  
A move which, coincidentally, exposed her aching Virtue to Talia. Talia stared at it for a moment as Adeline pitifully mumbled 'owchies' to herself.  
"Well," Talia said, "Ain't that something," before she took a hold of it in a firm grasp. Adeline was sobered by the sensation of this, and looked up at Talia, meeting her gaze like a deer caught in the path of a carriage.  
"Please don't tell the Abbess about this," Adeline squeaked out meekly, her righteous authority quickly melting away to embarrassment. Talia grinned at her, her eyes growing manic.  
"You will listen to me," Talia began, stopping to giggle with every pause, "you will never bother a Graverobber in that place again. You will now cum for me in the penance hall without complaint. You will endure ten lashes with the Governor's Delight, and you will apologise to me, do you understand?" she rattled off, echoing Adeline to rub in the shift of power so much as to leave her speechless. It worked. Sister Adeline nodded slowly, tears of indignation welling in her eyes.  
"Good," said Talia, with a wicked smile, before beginning her ministrations. Beneath her pumping grasp, Adeline twisted and writhed, rendered mindless by the waves of pleasure; a pleasure she had never known, given her desperate attempts to hide away her Virtue. With her free hand, Talia leant on Adeline shoulder, pushing her to the floor. Adeline's eyes watched Talia's breasts intently, watched as they shook and bounced with every pump, but before long her gaze drifted to Talia's face, where an expression like the devil himself lay, all poisonous caring and hedonism. Her eyes were wild; her smile was predatory; Adeline was the rabbit now, and Talia the hawk, rendered prey by the pumping, pumping, pumping!

Adeline finished messily under Talia's touch, hot white pulses of vital fluid shooting out, staining Adeline's robes, painting Talia's breasts; years of celibacy dashed against the tides of pleasure that washed over Adeline, who climaxed with a cry that beat out all she had rendered from Talia. Luckily, no one else in the Chapel could hear; the penance hall was a marvel of acoustics, where all cries reflected back into the room. Without sparing time, Talia pulled Adeline to her knees, and ripped her robes off in a dazzling display of strength (a display of strength Talia had set up with a gentle and rapid knife stroke when Adeline tackled her earlier). The nun cried out again in shock, and went to hide her breasts; quick as a shot, Talia slapped her hands away, leaving the nun's modest pair to hang in the open. Adeline clenched her fists at her sides, mortified and turned on beyond anything she had before experienced.

"You still owe me an apology, your purity," Talia said in a sing-song voice, mocking Adeline. Adeline huffed and puffed and sighed and averted her gaze. Talia took her by the jaw, and raised Adeline's eyes to meet her own. Adeline, red as the fields of the sanguinous prince, stared silently. After a pause, Talia tutted, gripping Adeline's jaw tigher.  
"Now this isn't very kind; I won fair and square," Talia said, her tone all sugar and lemons, sweet and acerbic at once, "but I'll be kind, so here's a deal; if you say sorry, I'll give you a kiss," she finished, planting a little peck on Adeline's nose as a teaser. Adeline's eyes widened.  
"S-s-sorry, Talia," she managed.  
"Good enough," said Talia, before pulling Adeline's mouth to her own.  
Their tongues slid over one another, pushing and tasting and knowing all the other's darkest desires. For Talia it was nice; for Adeline, it was everything. She shuddered and clenched her fists, her Virtue once more quickening, her passions set ablaze. When Talia disengaged, her dirty blonde hair fallen over her sharp face, a tangle of saliva still tethered them.

"Now," Talia said smokily, "I believe you owe me one last thing."  
Adeline, her eyes now glazing over, simply nodded. She allowed herself to be lead by the hand to the penance post; she allowed herself to be manacled. She stood, waiting excitedly for what would follow. She closed her eyes; she wanted to feel it totally. Waiting...waiting...wait-Oh god! There it was! She squealed and jumped, grinding her Virtue against the smooth wood of the penance post. She heard Talia laugh behind her, before another strike hit her, this one upon her buttocks; she couldn't make a noise, only shake with pleasure.  
"Oh you like it there do you, you little slattern?" she heard Talia call, before another, and another, and oh god another! She could barely think; white hot pleasure pulsed throughout her being; it hurt and it hurt and it hurt and it hurt and she loved every second of it! For a moment she felt herself about to burst! But then...then a pause?  
"I'm going to leave you to squirm for a bit; mostly because you owe me double what I've taken, but partly 'cause you're just so cute!" Talia called out, ending with another crack across the ass to punctuate the wait. Adeline shuddered and stamped her feet impatiently.

"Please!" She called out.  
"Please what?" Talia replied.  
"Please, please, another?"  
"You're missing the magic word!" Talia called back, with a giggle.  
"Please, another...ma'am?" Adeline venture.  
"Try something a bit more official."  
"Please another...mistress?" Adeline whimpered against the penance post.  
"Better!" Talia cried back, overcome with mirth, striking Adeline twice now; the poor nun's cheeks were red as all hell and were beginning to look like a map of the Weald. Finally content, Talia delivered the final two cracks; and as she did, Adeline came for the second time in her life, painting the penance pole and screaming out in immodest orgasmic pleasure, rendered into paroxysms, shaking uncontrollably, rattling the chains like the ghost of her virginity.

After a moment, Talia sidled up. She pecked Adeline on the cheek, who was now exhausted. She let her down, and when Talia undid the manacles Adeline collapsed into a contented pile on the floor. Talia watched her while she dressed herself.  
"I'll be off to apologise to your friend's grave now, like I promised I would," she said casually, her grin having carried on from the proceedings, "if you should ever want me to play Mistress to you again, you need only ask; being in control is rather good for the old stress."  
She rolled Adeline over, to find she now slept peacefully. Talia smiled, ruffled her hair, and kissed her forehead, before prancing out the door, humming to herself all the while.


End file.
